goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Pees at Kumi's Grave and Gets Grounded
At the graveyard, King Bob, Jordan, Jerome, Tara, Captain Bradley and Scribe Kid were at Kumi's graves, and they were sobbing. King Bob and his friends: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! King Bob: I miss Kumi so much. This is so sad! Tara: I know, Bob. She's a good friend to us! Captain Brad: And we are all going to miss them. Jordan: I agree Brad. Jerome: Me too. Scribe Kid: Yeah, this is tragic. King Bob: Come on, guys. Let's go to Floppy Burger and get something to eat. That'll cheer us up. Tara: Good idea, Bob. Let's go. So King Bob and his friends walked away, and then Kenny came. Kenny: Okay, the coast is clear. Since Bowser Jr, Baby Bowser and Baby Ice Princess pushed Kumi into the crocodile pit, I'm going to pee at her grave. Hahahahahahahaha! This is going to be fun! Then Kenny started to pee at Kumi's grave, and soon he finished doing it. Kenny: Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that, Kumi! My sister Penny's going be amused for this! I hope no one can revive Kumi! Heh heh heh! I hope she burns in hell! Suddenly, King Bob and his friends came, much to Kenny's horror. They were furious. King Bob: Kenny, how dare you pee at Kumi's grave?! Tara: We just heard that you're going to do that. That's gross! Jordan: You know peeing at Kumi's grave is very inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! Jerome: Yeah, you know it's disrespectful! Captain Brad: And now, her grave is ruined because of you! Scribe Kid: You could get sent to the dodgeball wall for this! King Bob: That's it, you're in big trouble, Kenny! Tara: Bob and I are taking you home to your parents right now! King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down! Scribe Kid: Yes, sire! So Scribe Kid picked up his notepad and wrote down everything of what Kenny had done. King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, Scribe Kid, fetch some water buckets to wash Kumi's grave! Jordan: Don't worry, sire! Jerome: We'll wash Kumi's grave for you! Scribe Kid: We won't fail you! Gus glared to Gelman. King Bob: Brad, I'm leaving you in charge to expect Kumi's grave to be cleaned as a whistle. Captain: Right, Your Majesty! King Bob and Tara glared to Kenny. King Bob: When you ger home, you will watch me and my friends at the concert on TV! Tara: Come with us now! You're as horrid as Lawson! King Bob and Tara sent Kenny home. When Kenny got home, Kenny's dad was dismayed. Kenny's dad: Oh no! Please tell me Kenny caused trouble! King Bob: Kenny did cause trouble. He peed at Kumi's grave, and now it's ruined because of him. Tara: Now Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid have to wash Kumi's grave because of Kenny, and Captan Brad has to expect Kumi's grave to be cleaned. Kenny's dad was extremely angry. Kenny's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Kenny, I can't believe you peed at Kumi's grave! You know it's inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, Kenny's grave is ruined because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer and no video games! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Kenny went to his room, crying. Kenny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you, King Bob! And f*** you too, Tara! I wish you were both dead! Kenny's dad, King Bob and Tara glared to Kenny. Kenny's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Kenny, how dare you swear at King Bob and Tara and wish they were dead?! King Bob: That's being disrespectful! Tara: You're as mean as other bullies including Lawson and Gelman! King Bob: We're telling our parents on you! Kenny's dad: I agree with King Bob and Tara. That's so freaking it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded for an extra day! CAST Brian as Kenny and Scribe Kid Eric as King Bob Julie as Tara Joey as Jordan Steven as Jerome and Captain "Brad" Bradley Dallas as Kenny's dad Category:Kenny/Kouji Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff